


Rolling Proposal

by Fanwarriors



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanwarriors/pseuds/Fanwarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint takes Bruce on a special date to the bowling alley. Very fluffy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolling Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is really bad, this is my first story, and criticism is accepted. Thanks!

Clint was on the hovercraft waiting for Bruce to be done with his ‘mission’, it was more of a fun project. He was experimenting or something, at least that’s what they told Clint. But Bruce should have been back by now, they have a date tonight. And Clint knows it will be special. He reaches into his pocket to feel the small box again.

He was so lost in thought about how he would ask that he didn’t hear the door open or someone walking towards him. He gave a small start when he felt arms wrap around him. “Hey,” a voice said in his ear.

Clint sighed and leaned into Bruce’s arms. “Hey,” he said back smiling, “How was your ‘mission’?” 

Clint could feel Bruce chuckle behind his back, “Good, but I’m ready to go shower and get ready for our date.” 

Clint’s smile grew wider. He wanted to stay in Bruce’s arms forever, and if he had anything to say about, he would. But, that has to wait until tonight. He pushed himself out of Bruce’s arms and went to the wheel to take them back to the tower.

“So Brucie, where do you want to go tonight?” Clint had made no reservations, if he did, then Bruce would not want to go where he chose.

Bruce seemed to think for a moment before he answered, “How about bowling?”

Clint thought about how he could make this work; when he thought of the perfect plan, he answered, “Sounds perfect!” The rest of the flight home was filled with idle chit-chat that doesn’t really matter.

When they got to the tower Clint went to get dressed while Bruce went to take a shower and get ready.

The whole time he was getting dressed he was thinking over his plan and how exactly it would work out. He had just put the box in his pocket when he heard the bathroom door open and he felt Bruce’s arms wrap around him again.

This time Clint turned so he was face-to-face with Bruce. “What’s with all the hugging today?” Clint asked while laughing and wrapping his arms around Bruce’s neck.

“What?” Bruce asked, “Can’t a guy hug his boyfriend?”

Clint pretended to think about it for a moment, “Yes, but only on one condition.”

“And that would be?” Bruce asked nervously.

“It would be,” Clint answered with a smirk, “If said guy kissed said boyfriend.”

Bruce laughed, “Well that I can handle.”

Clint laughed along with Bruce, “Well, I’m waiting.”

Bruce chuckled and gave Clint a quick peck on the lips. “Happy?”

“Very.” Clint was quiet for a moment basking in that thought that Bruce trusts him enough to stand here and let his guard completely down.

“Well Mr. Banner,” Clint said stepping away offering his arm to Bruce, “Shall we go to the bowling alley?”

Bruce laughed and took Clint’s arm, “That we shall, Mr. Barton.”

Clint led Bruce out of the tower and to the bowling alley down the road. They walked in and the teenager behind the desk greeted them, “Welcome to Reagan’s Alley, how may I help you?”

“Two games for the two of us please.” Clint said.

“Sure, that will be thirty dollars. And what size shoes do you need?”

Bruce went to take out his money but Clint stopped him, “I’ve got this one.” Clint handed the kid the money and said, “We brought our own, thank you.”

“Alright, you will be on lane four. And what are the names?”

“Bruce and Clint.”

“Alright, have fun bowling!” the teenager said with false cheerfulness.

When they got to their lane they sat at the table to get their shoes on. “So, I hope you don’t get too mad and go green when I destroy you.” Clint joked.

“You couldn’t destroy me if you wanted to.” Bruce laughed, “Remember? Hulk smash.”

Clint laughed along with Bruce, “No using the Hulk for bowling. That would be cheating.”

“Fine, no Hulk.” Bruce pretended to pout.

“Thank you,” Clint quickly kissed Bruce on the lips to wipe away his pout, “You don’t look as good when you pout. Extremely cute yes, but not as good as when you smile.”

Bruce blushed when Clint said that, “Thanks.”

Clint smiled, glad that he could still make Bruce blush. “As much as I love to watch you blush. And trust me, I do, it’s the most adorable thing in the world. But, it’s your turn.” Clint said pointing to the lane.

Bruce turned and saw that the lane was ready, “Thanks,” Bruce got up and went to get his ball from the rack, “But I haven’t been bowling in a long time, so I might be really bad. But I’m still going to beat you.” He got into position and threw the ball down the lane and got a strike.

Clint sat there, dumbfounded, “Haven’t been bowling in a while my ass.” They looked up at the screen and saw a cartoon ball rolling at cartoon pins, the ball then turned into a cannon and knocked all the pins down. The pins landed in the word ‘strike’. When Clint saw that he thought of an even better way to propose.

They played the first game, both constantly getting strikes or spares, with various cartoons playing on the screen. During the break between the first and second game Clint asked Bruce if he was getting hungry.

“Starving,” Bruce said holding his stomach.

“Okay,” Clint said, “I’ll go order us some pizza and drinks.”

“Alright,” Bruce said waving him off to go and do it.

Clint stopped at the front desk and made the plan for Bruce’s first strike. He then went to order the pizza and get the drinks. When he got back Bruce asked him what he was doing at the front desk.

“Well,” Clint said thinking fast, “I asked the manager about the little cartoons that show up after every strike or spare. And he said that every game there are new ones, so we should watch them this game.”

“Clint,” Bruce said his voice full of fondness, “You ask the weirdest questions sometimes.”

Clint laughed and winked at Bruce, “I know, but you love me anyways.”

Bruce chuckled, “That I do.”

They talked until their pizza came and then ate before staring the next game. When they started the game after finishing eating, Clint was extremely nervous. He was waiting for Bruce to get a strike but all he was getting was spares.

“Well, Brucie,” he said getting nervous that Bruce wouldn’t get a strike. “Looks like I’ll be winning this game, unless you get a strike.”

“The games not over yet Barton,” Bruce said laughing, “This time I will get a strike! Just you watch!”

“Okay,” Clint said, but all he could think was ‘You better, I want it to happen!’

Bruce grabbed his ball and got in his position. He lined himself up, and got focused on getting a strike. All Clint could do was watch and hoped he could will all the pins down.

Bruce threw the ball and it rolled straight. Bruce walked back and looked at the screen and then the lane. The ball connected with the head pin and knocked them all down. Clint and Bruce smiled for two completely different reasons.

They looked at the screen and Bruce was completely taken aback at what he saw. On the screen there was a ball rolling towards pins. When the ball hit the pins they scattered to pieces and when they came together they formed the words ‘Will you marry me?’

Bruce looked over at Clint and was surprised to see that he got on one knee and took out the little box that had been in his pocket for the past three days. “Bruce,” Clint started completely serious now, “I love you. I love everything about you. I love that you’re always trying to help people, or at least figure out a way to help them. I love that you are always happy. I love that when we fight about the most stupid things, you always accept my apologies, no matter how lame they are. I love that no matter what kind of stupid adventure I think up, you are always ready to go with me, if only to make sure I don’t kill myself. I love that if you think something is stupid, you say it. I love that you know what I’ve done and haven’t run away screaming. I could name everything that I love about you, but we would be here all week. So, Bruce Banner, will you marry me?”

Bruce didn’t know what to say, all he could say was, “What about Hulk? Why would you want to marry someone with a monster inside of them?”

Clint laughed, “Bruce, I don’t care about that! I love you, every side of you. So, will you please marry me?”

Bruce was starting to tear up a little bit, “Of course I will!” He pulled Clint up and kissed him hard on the lips.

Clint was startled at first, and a little awestruck that Bruce had said yes. Once it sunk in that he was going to marry Bruce, he kissed him back with so much passion that almost toppled over. When they broke for air they heard that the whole alley had started clapping for them.

“How about we go home since we are done with our games?” Clint asked putting his arm around Bruce’s waist.

“Sure,” Bruce said wrapping his arm around Clint’s neck. They walked like that all the way to the way to the tower.

Once they got in the elevator Clint thought of something. “How are we going to tell the others? Are we going to make a big announcement, or tell each one at a different time when it comes up in conversation?”

Bruce thought about it for a minute before he thought of the perfect plan, he told it to Clint and he agreed that it was perfect. So Bruce called Tony and asked what he thought about it. Tony agreed and so did Steve, so by the time they got to the communal living room everybody was there.

They got out of the elevator and sat down on the loveseat together. Bruce looked at Tony, “Do you want to start, or should I?”

Tony gulped and looked at Steve, “That’s fine, you can Bruce.”

Bruce stood up and motioned for Clint to do the same. When they were both standing Clint took over, “So, today was a big day. Not only because I put a ring on Bruce’s finger, but because I beat him in bowling!”

Natasha spoke up then, “Wait, backup, you put a ring on which of his fingers?”

“The ring finger Nat. But I beat him at bowling!” Clint said getting excited.

“So that is why we have all been summoned here by Anthony? For you to tell us that you gave him a ring and beat him at bowling?” Thor asked, slow to catch on.

“No Thor, I asked you to all come here to make a few big announcements. One, that Clint and Bruce are getting married. Two, that Clint beat Bruce in bowling, I guess. And three, Steve and I are getting married.” Tony said simply.

“What?!” Natasha screamed. “When did this happen?”

“Well,” Clint stated, “I just asked Bruce to marry me at the bowling alley. And I don’t know for sure when, but I’m pretty sure Tony asked Steve to marry him today.”

“Actually,” Steve said, “He asked me to marry him about an hour ago.”

“That’s sweet,” Bruce said, “I didn’t think he would actually do it.”

“Why would I not actually do it? I love him!” Tony said.

“Wow,” Natasha said, “Love really must change people. And isn’t it odd that I’m on a team full of male heroes and I’m the only one not dating or engaged to someone on the team?”

“Not really,” Bruce said, “Thor is not dating anyone on the team.”

“But he is dating Loki.” Tony said, “Not really on the team, but still what some people consider to be odd.”

“That is right!” Thor exclaimed, “I am supposed to be meeting Loki for a dinner.” With that said he left.

“Well Steve,” Tony said, “You can stay and chat, but I’m going to our room.”

Steve looked at Tony and said, “No, I think I’ll join you. See you all tomorrow.”

When they left Natasha immediately looked at Clint, “Why did you not tell me you were going to propose?”

Clint looked at her a little scared, “Well I didn’t know what he was going to say. So I didn’t want to tell you just in case he said no.”

‘Why would he say no?” Natasha asked dumbstruck.

“Yeah,” Bruce said, “Why would I say no?”

“Well,” Clint said looking between the two of them, “I’m not the easiest person to be with, and let’s face it, I act like a child all the time.”

“I don’t care.” Bruce said going over to Clint and making him look him in the eye, “I don’t care about any of that, I love you. I love everything about you. Got it?”

“Got it.” Clint looked at Natasha and then back at Bruce, “I think we should go to bed, yeah?”

Bruce took the hint and looked at Natasha, “Yeah. Sorry Nat, but I’ve had a long day.”

Natasha looked at him and said, “Okay, but I still have to give both of you a congratulatory hug.”

Bruce chuckled and went over to hug her, “Thanks for your approval Nat.”

“Anytime.” When they broke away she looked at Clint, “Get your butt over here Barton.”

Clint walked over at gave her a hug, “Are we two of the only people you hug?”

“Yes.” She answered simply when they broke away and Clint walked over to where Bruce was waiting. “Don’t take that for granted. But I really am happy that you guys are getting married.”

“Well,” Clint said, “I’m going to need a best maid, you think your up for it?”

“Definitely. Now, goodnight.”

“Night Nat!” They said at the same time.

Bruce took Clint’s hand and led him to their bedroom. All the while, all Clint could think was, ‘Asking Bruce to marry me was the best decision I have ever made.’

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I will add another chapter or not. Post what you think.


End file.
